The present invention relates to electric fans and more particularly to a multi-functional electric fan with improved characteristics.
Electric fans are used widely to enhance personal comfort by inducing air movement. However, the prior art electric fan suffered from several disadvantages as follows:
1. Wavy traveling path is not feasible in the electric fan having a single configuration.
2. Noisy.
3. Varied air flow rate is effected in a well known electronic controlled electric fan. However, it is prone to malfunction. Further, a transverse speed of above four cycles per second, a longitudinal speed of above six cycles per second, and wavy traveling path are not feasible in such electronic controlled electric fan. Furthermore, the manufacturing cost is high due to the installation of dual motor and other associated electronic components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional electric fan comprising a U-shaped brace pivotably mounted to motor, a support for supporting the brace, an arcuate guide mechanism hinged to the support, a transmission mechanism having a plurality of gears and an arm secured to a pin through an opening of the guide mechanism, a transverse post, and a vertical post. Thus fan can pivot transversely and longitudinally by the cooperation of posts, gears, pin, and opening at the same time to reciprocally induce air movement in a transverse, longitudinal, wavy, or fixed direction.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.